maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy competing against a White-dressed Spy. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances Season 1 thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube thumb|300px|right|MAD Season 1 Part 2 (AKA Season 2) Spy vs Spy ALL Recommend you watch it on YouTube *(Episode 1) - White counters Black's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. *(Episode 2) - White's attempt to counter Black's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *(Episode 3) - White sneaks microbombs into Black's gloves. While White plays his instrument, Black puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *(Episode 4) - Black infiltrates White's submarine and tries to open a safe, but it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black along with it. *(Episode 5) - It's double trouble for White when Black launches his splitting torpedo. *(Episode 6) - Black carries a dynamite over to White's HQ, only to get knocked out and blown up by his own weapon. *(Episode 7) - White tries to blow up Black's elephant, but the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White is shot out of the sky. *(Episode 8) - White gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black but fails when Black uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *(Episode 9) - Black puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. White is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. *(Episode 10) - Black uses a wrecking ball to destroy White's apartment and fails when White's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *(Episode 11) - Black uses a tank and sees White in a jail cell, but the bars turn out to be a machine gun. Black and his tank are riddled with shots. *(Episode 12) - White takes notes on Black's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. White is cut to ribbons. *(Episode 13) - Black gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. *(Episode 14) - Black's attempt to fire a torpedo at White's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *(Episode 15) - Black thinks he sees White hiding behind a rock, but it's a trap. White emerges from the tree and hits Black with a club. *(Episode 16) - Black falls into a pit disguised as White's shadow. White fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. *(Episode 17) - White's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. *(Episode 18) - White crushes Black with a car that converts into a hammer after Black destroys the bridge leading forth. *(Episode 19) - Black is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. *(Episode 20) - Black uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White (and his makeshift factory). *(Episode 21) - White is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black. *(Episode 22) - White blows up Black's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *(Episode 23) - White cuts Black's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and hacksaw afer Black distrubs his nap. Black plummets to his doom. *(Episode 24) - White's attempt to hit Black with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires. *(Episode 25) - Black's attempt to steal the blueprints from White's mouse trap backfires on him. *(Episode 26) - White has captured Black and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White. Season 2 *(Episode 27) - Black sees a balloon that looks like White on a bridge and pops it, but the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. *(Episode 28) - White steals Black's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black drops a bomb on, blowing White up. *(Episode 29) - Black tries to drop a bomb on White, but White bounces it with a hidden spring. Black then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag, but it turns out to be an axe and he chops White in half with it. *(Episode 30) - Black spots White capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White and puts a bomb underneath, but White moves everything so Black gets caught in the blast. *(Episode 31) - Black places a lit stick of dynamite in White's window. White discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White does that, Black removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *(Episode 32) - White and Black are in a boxing match. White sees Black putting a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White. In the match, Black punches White, but White was secretly wearing a knight's helmet and Black breaks his hand. *(Episode 33) - White catches Black fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line, but Black's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White. Black then cuts the line with the bomb and White (and the shark) get blown up. *(Episode 34) - Black's tries to steal White's plane, but when he activates it, the wings slam him. *(Episode 35) - White tries to break into Black's costume party by dressing up as Black and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun, but the mirror was actually Black in a mirror costume and shoots White. *(Episode 36) - *(Episode 37) - *(Episode 38) - Trivia * The spy wins right now are (White 20, Black 15) (Change every time a Spy vs. Spy is shown.) *Spy vs. Spy has been around as a comic in MAD (Magazine) for many years. *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for Xbox, Playstation 2 and NES. *Writers who have illustrated and written Spy vs. Spy include Antonio Prohías, Duck Edwing, Bob Clarke, George Woodbridge, David Manak, and Peter Kuper. *The spies made a brief cameo in a season 8 of Family Guy in the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us." *The spies appeared in 4 Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in Kung Fu Blander. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic